una segunda oportunidad
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: manny le grito a frida cosas horribles, frida se quiere convertir en un esqueleto bandido ¿llegara a tiempo manny y salvar al amor de su vida?
1. como comenzo

este es mi segundo fic y creo que ya lo estoy haciendo mas o menos, el tigre le pertenece a sandra equia, y a jorge guitierrez

* * *

La cuidad milagro una gran cuidad pero llena de villanos, encontramos El tigre que está peleando con sartana de los muertos, que estaba robando el banco, la estaba venciendo

-bien sartana es hora de que…-su amiga la interrumpe

-manny¡¡-grito una chica de pelo azul, ojos azules y su estilo era de una guitarrista, era la mejor amiga de el tigre se llamaba Frida Suarez

-voltea- que pasa frida-le pregunto a su amiga, olvidando a la villana

Cuando vio que manny estaba distraída viendo a su amiga, sartana aprovecho y con su guitarra ataco a manny golpeándolo, llegando donde estaba su amiga, sartana tomo el dinero y desapareció, manny se levanto pero era tarde

Sartana había huido, volteo hacia su amiga

-encontré una moneda-le dice mostrándole la moneda

Manny solo respondió con una mirada seria, mientras que su amiga solo sonreía

…………………………………..

Manny se encontraba peleando con el mal verde, estaba ganando,

-bien mal verde este será tu…-frida lo interrumpe

-manny¡¡¡-le grito a su amigo

-que-volteando a su amiga

El mal verde aprovecho y lo golpeo, después se fue riendo mientras manny se recuperaba de lo herido que lo había dejado, se acerco a su amiga

-mira alguien tiro este churro-se lo empieza a comer

Manny estaba más que enojado, era la segunda vez que su amiga lo distraía, y era la segunda vez que escapaba otro villano, y recibió otra paliza, estaba llegando a su límite, su amiga solo lo llamaba para ver tonterías, que ella hacía o encontraba

……………………………………………………………………………

Manny ahora se encontraba peleando con el oso, que había robado un museo, y trataba de escapar, manny lo había vencido, lo había amarrado y no podía escapar, cuando iba a darle el último golpe……

-manny¡¡¡-volvio a gritar

-ahora que-el oso, libero una de sus manos lo golpea y cae cerca de frida (pero como está amarrado no se escapa)

Manny, mira furioso hacia frida pero ella solo responde

-cuidado, el oso libero su mano, y te va a golpear-sonríe

-BASTA!! suficiente, YA ESTOY ARTO-gritando

-de que?-pregunto confundida

-DE TI Y TU BOCA PARLANTE, QUIERES CERRAR TU BOCA-no podia controlar su ira

-yo solo quería ayudarte-triste por como la insutaba su mejor amigo

-pues si quieres ayudarme-empezo a decir- DESAPARECE DE **MI VIDA**, **NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE**, NO TE NESECITO COMO **AMIGA**, POR EL BIEN DE TODOS **DESAPARECE**¡¡¡

Todos se quedaron con la cara de asombro, pero frida estaba más que lastimada, estaba con el corazón roto, se fue corriendo, llorando, mientras que manny se quedaba ahí, todos lo miraron con odio, mientras él se sentía triste, por lo que le acababa de decir a frida

Camino y decidió ir a disculparse con frida no quería decir eso, es que estaba enojado, que se descargo con su mejor amiga, llego a su casa y se dirigió a la ventana de frida, entro y no la encontró, escucho abajo, a los padres de frida

-no puede ser, nuestra pequeña frida huyo de casa-empezo a llorar abrazandose de su esposo

" _frida_"-penso el moreno antes de salir de la casa

…………………………………………………………………….

Mientras que en el escondite de sartana, después de haber robado, un barco de oro, regreso y en eso oye unos sollozos, oye con cuidado, y viene de la jaula de frida, decide entrar, y encuentra a frida en su cama, tapándose con las manos la cara, pero se veía bien que estaba llorando

-pero si es frida Suarez, dime pequeña que estás haciendo aquí

-sartana-frida solo la abraza dejando a sartana más que confundida, y muy sorprendida

Era algo raro ya que sartana estaba empezando a sentir lástima por frida, tal vez no sentía nada, pero aun así, le dolía mucho ver a alguien llorar, en especial si es alguien a quien después de capturar millones de veces, le agarras afecto

-que es lo que sucede, porque estas llorando-su voz sonaba como una madre

-es que manny...-se quedo callada recordando todo lo que paso

-así me contaron todo, lo siento, ojala hiciera algo para que te sintieras mejor

-lo que me haría sentir mejor, es desaparecer como manny lo dijo, el mundo estaría mejor sin mí, además el jamás me quiero volver a ver, le estaría haciendo un gran favor

-eso no es cierto-se para mientras que frida la sigue- cada ser humano, o villano, o héroe esta aquí por una razón, yo estoy aquí, para hacerles la vida imposible a ustedes, mientras que el tigre esta aquí, para protegerlos

-si todos en este lugar, son importante y tienen algo que hacer en este mundo, en esta ciudad, pero yo no, yo solo soy una platicona, que no puede hacer que alguien se concentre-empieza a llorar

-yo creo que tú tienes algo que hacer aquí, solo que no te has dispuesto a buscar para que seas buena, pero si tú insistes, hay una forma de que no sientas más dolor, y así al mismo tiempo desaparecerías

-enserio hay una forma de que este dolor se valla, y podre desaparecer de esta vida

-bueno si pero aun así, te quedarías en este lugar, la única forma es que te conviertas en un esqueleto bandido, porque así nadie te va a identificar, y no sentirías nada

-yo convertirme en un esqueleto genial, entonces que harás, arrancarme la piel

-he no, hay un antiguo hechizo, que se encuentra en el libro prohibido, que hará que te vuelvas un esqueleto

-en donde está el libro-comenzando a esperansarse

-pues claro que yo lo tengo, y también tengo lo necesario, para hacer el hechizo, pero...-frida lo interrumpió

-enserio entonces no perdamos tiempo, comencemos- la jala

Sartana la lleva a una habitación debajo de su guarida, todo estaba viejo y olía mal, las paredes estaban llena de mo, y justo enfrente de ellas, se encontraba una gran puerta de hierro y algo vieja (como los que tienen los cementerios), entraron y había una montonal de libros

Maltratados y viejos, sartana tomo uno muy grande y era el más antiguo, y tenía una calavera con una serpiente en la portada, lo abrió y busco en todas las hojas hasta que paro en una

-este es el hechizo, pero dime estás segura de esto-le volvio a preguntar

-más segura que nada, ya no quiero sentir más dolor, y no quiero que las palabras de manny estén en mi cabeza, por toda la eternidad

Sartana: muy bien entonces comencemos- sartana toma unas cuantas pociones he ingredientes, y los pone todos en una olla en eso pronuncia el hechizo

Después de eso una gran bola de humo roja cubrió a Frida y después de terminar de leer el conjuro la nube desapareció, Frida abrió los ojos, esperando resultado, pero aun seguía normal

-funciono?-pregunto algo confundida

-no aun no, para ser un esqueleto necesitas robar 4 cosas muy importantes en la cuidad milagro, y poco a poco perderás una parte de ti-le explico

-son 4, pero funciono el hechizo-le pregunto aun algo confundida

-tienes poderes como el de un villano, cada cosa importante que vallas robando empezaras a transformarte, lo que harás que pierdas un recuerdo

-muy bien entonces a empezar-saliendo del escondite a la cuidad milagro

* * *

_continuara..._

_bien que les parecio espero bien ya tengo la continuacion perdon por tardar espero me digan como esta ok bye MANUEL PABLO GUITIERREZ O`BRAIN EQUIHUA RIVERA SI ALGO LE PASA A FRIDA SERA TU CULPA_


	2. quien soy yo?

_Mientras con Manny_

Manny se encontraba buscando en todo la cuida milagro a Frida, pero no la encontraba, si algo malo le pasaba seria su culpa, una explosión hizo que volteara a ver, estaban robando el museo, Manny no tenía ganas de ir, ya que le importaba mas Frida, pero era su deber

Con mala gana fue a donde se hacia el robo, la ladrona se encontraba, burlándose del oficial, que seguía gritando, y pidiendo clemencia, y da de casualidad que era Frida que robaba el museo

-oh por favor, no te he hecho nada, además estoy robando el museo, no tienes que exagerar-mirando burlosamente al guardia

-detente ahí-digo Manny sin importarle

En eso a Frida se le cambian los ojos rojos por un instante, y se volvieron azules daba a conocer que había perdido un recuero, y ese era "de quien era ella", y sus pies se volvieron de esqueletos

Manny por fin le prestó atención al ladrón, y cuanto se sorprendió, que era Frida

-Frida eres tú-con una sonrisa

-…..-con cara de no saber a quién le habla

-Frida ¡¡¡dios casi me das un ataque al corazón, vamos tenemos que irnos, tus padres están preocupados-empezando a caminar hacia ella

-no tengo idea a que te refieres El tigre, yo no conozco a ninguna Frida, además le llevo esto a mi jefa-mostrando el diamante

-por favor Frida ya deja de jugar, lo siento mucho, no tienes que fingir que….-la interrumpe

-deja de llamarme Frida, es un horrible nombre, y no permitiré que me lleves a la cárcel-agarra un poste de luz y de un golpe entierra a Manny, y sale de ahí con el diamante más grande del mundo

En eso llegan White pantera, y puma loca, al ver a Manny lo ayuda a sacarlo

-Manny mijo estas bien, quien fue el vil y malvado truan que hizo esto

-Frida, ella fue la que robo el museo-aun sorprendido por la actitud de frida

que¡¡¡- dijieron white pantera y puma loco, manny les empezo a explicar

Mientras con Frida

Frida había llegado hacia el escondite de Sartana (que se habían cambiado a otro lugar), y le entregaba el diamante, Sartana lo tomo y lo puso en una hoya, mientras que Frida se retiraba a una jaula con su nombre, a descansar Sartana se quedaba leyendo el libro maldito, viendo las 4 fases que debía pasar Frida para ser un esqueleto completamente

Mientras con los riveras

Manny les digo lo de Frida, y todos decidieron hablar del tema, maría junto con los padres de Frida se encontraban en la conversación

-pero es imposible, porque mi Fridita estaría robando-dijo carmelita

-lo más importante es quien hizo que Frida olvidara quien es ella-confundido

-y quien será su jefa-tambien confuso

-eso que importa, encontramos a Frida, tenemos que ir por ella-estaba dispuesto a salir, pero su papa lo detuvo

-espera Manny, no sabemos dónde está ahora, y no tenemos respuesta de porque Frida actúa así

-necesitamos información, para ver si puedo encontrar algo en los libros, Manny que fue lo que viste en ella diferente

-pues tenía los ojos rojo, y si que tenia súper fuerza, además de que sus pies los tenia de esqueleto-describiendo a su ex-amiga

-(menos Manny): Sartana de los muertos-respondieron iguales

-ella debe de ser la culpable de que Frida actúa así, debemos encontrarla-les dijo rodolfo a todos

-pero puede estar en cualquier lado, Sartana cambia de guarida, podría estar en cualquier lugar de la cuidad milagro

-pues no importa, tenemos que encontrarla y hacer que deje en libertad a Frida-de nuevo se encamina hacia la puerta pero su padre lo interrumpe

-Manny espera, será mejor que descanses nosotros buscaremos por todos lados a Frida

-pero papa, quiero ir, Frida debe de estar así por mi culpa, si algo le pasa será mi culpa

-no mijo quédate aquí, y duerme nosotros buscaremos toda la noche, con tal de que encontremos a Sartana

-pero mama………-su papa lo interrumpio

-nada de peros mijo a la cama, escucha se que te importa mucho Frida porque es tu amiga, pero déjanos a nosotros encargarnos, te prometemos que no dejaremos que Sartana le haga algo, adelante-todos salen pero Manny se queda ahí

**Me quedo callado, Soy como un niño dormido**

**Que puede despertarse**

**Con apenas sólo un ruido**

**Cuando menos te lo esperas**

**Cuando menos lo imagino**

**Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**

Manny se quedo ahí, mientras se decía que se quedaría ahí sin que hacer, es su culpa que Frida este así, y más que este junto a la más temible villana de la cuidad milagro, si algo le ocurriera a Frida, jamás se perdonaría, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y con tan solo quedarse ahí

**Y te lo digo a los gritos**

**Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido**

**Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido**

**Ni sospechas cuando te nombré**

Hace que se sienta peor, está sentado ahí sin hacer nada, mientras Frida puede estar sufriendo, se fue a su cuarto y trato de dormir, pero le fue imposible, aun tenia las palabras, feas que le digo a Frida

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**

Qué clase de amigo es, gritarle a su... a la chica que mas amaba, lo había dicho, la amaba y no dejaría que nada le pasara, dios jamás en la vida se perdonaría por lo que le digo a Frida, daría lo que fuera para que eso jamás haya pasado, tal vez ahora Frida se encontraría a su lado

**Tengo una flor de bolsillo,**

**Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera**

**Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera**

**Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida**

**Que brilla más cada día,**

**Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría**

**Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida**

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi…**

Comiendo churros, y jugando, la adoraba ver cada día, su hermoso cabello, que era movido por el suave viento, sus hermosos ojos azules, que se parecían a la hermosa luna, todo en ella tan perfecto, como es que alguien tan perfecta como ella, se fijaría en alguien como el

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**

Dios haría lo que fuera para decirle a Frida que la ama, y ella le correspondiera, con tan solo que salga un "te amo" de sus labios, lo haría el chico más feliz del mundo, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana

**Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras**

**No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré**

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**

Manny: Frida lo siento, jamás quise decirte eso, tu eres lo más importante que me haya pasado en el mundo, por favor regresa ya que si tu desapareces, es como si te llevaras mi vida, así es Frida Suarez, tu era la persona la cual amo, ya que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, lo siento Frida, lo siento- se lo decía a el viento, para que le llevara el recado a los oídos de frida, decía mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido….**

_continuara..._

_bueno es mas largo lo admito pero bueno, sigue mi amenaza en pie manny oiste ¬¬_


End file.
